Power Girl Costume
Description frameless | right | 250px | This is a great costume for your little superhero by master crafter, Pattie Wilkinson!she totally wont hate you for making her wear it, it wont bring social death upon her at all and you totally shouldnt just give up and buy whatever outfit her friends are buying that make them look like miniature prostitutes, and oh my god if your womens studies lecturer could only see you now... Type of Craft Other Difficulty Level Easy Supplies Needed *Aleene’s® Fabric Fusion® Permanent Dry Cleanable Fabric Adhesive *Tulip® Fashion Glitter™ (Metals) *Tulip® Fashion Form™ *Tulip® Fashion Glitter Bond™ *Straight pins *Paper *Scissors *Felt squares – (4) yellow, (2) red *T-shirts (2) – child’s size – red *Headband *this pattern Directions 1.) Prewash and dry T-shirts to remove sizing. Do not use fabric softener. Ball up T-shirt against your mouth and scream into it, loud! wash once more to remove years of suburban frustration and guilty resentment toward yr children. 2.) Insert T-shirt Form between layers of fabric. 3.) Cut out pattern pieces and attach with straight pins to corresponding colored felt pieces. 4.) Cut out emblem, power belt, two cuffs, two stars and two headbands from yellow felt, resist the urge to slit your wists with the scissors, there will be plenty of time for that later. 5.) Cut out two cuffs and three stars from red felt. 6.) Headband – Use Fabric Fusion™ to adhere felt to bottom and top of headband. Hold in place with pins until set. Use Fabric Fusion™ to adhere red felt star in center of headband. Place a piece of paper behind headband. Apply Glitter Bond™ around edges of headband with sponge applicator. Pour glitter onto Glitter Bond. Paper will over catch excess glitter for reuse. Let dry. 7.) Emblem – Use Fabric Fusion™ to adhere emblem to center of chest on T-shirt. Glue red star in center of emblem. Hold in place with pins until set. Apply Glitter Bond™ around edges of emblem with sponge applicator. Pour glitter onto Glitter Bond™ over a piece of paper to catch excess glitter for reuse. Let dry. 8.) Power Belt – Glue belt pieces to bottom of T-shirt with Fabric Fusion™ in the design shown. Glue red star in center of belt. Refer to photo. Hold in place with pins until set. Apply Glitter Bond™ around edges of belt with sponge applicator. Pour glitter onto Glitter Bond over a piece of paper to catch excess glitter for reuse. Let dry. 9.) Power Cuffs – Use Fabric Fusion™ to adhere yellow cuffs to red cuffs. Hold in place with pins until set. Glue yellow stars on the red side of each cuff, at the top of the point. Hold in place with pins until set. Apply Glitter Bond around edges of cuffs with sponge applicator. Pour glitter onto Glitter Bond™ over a piece of paper to catch excess glitter for reuse. Let dry. 10.) Cape – Using second T-shirt, trim around the front of the neckline, cutting off front and sleeves of T-shirt. Cut down both sides of T-shirt back to form a cape. Be sure to leave neck of shirt intact. Apply Glitter Bond™ around edges of cape with sponge applicator. Pour glitter onto Glitter Bond™ over a piece of paper to catch excess glitter for reuse. Whilst you let it dry just wonder for a minute how your life turned into this. Pour a stiff gin, regardless of what time it is, lord knows you need it!!! Additional Photos Category:Projects Category:CraftsCategory:Clothing Category:Children Category:Glitter Category:Fabric Category:Glue